


Un beso de cariño

by Nevermoree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentalmente ve a su hermano besando a Sam ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué lo besa?, Gabriel le miente a su hermano diciéndole que es una costumbre humana, así que Castiel decide ir a poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos... con su protegido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beso de cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural y sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

  Castiel entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano con el Winchester menor, creía saber qué hacía, pero no entendía el por qué.

El arcángel se dio cuenta de que su hermano los observaba, se separó inmediatamente del más alto, pero era tarde, lo sabía por la expresión en la cara de su hermano.

—Cassie—Dijo titubeante el arcángel — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué estabas besando a Sam?—Preguntó curioso el de ojos azules.

—Ah, no, Cassie, esto es un malentendido, yo solo le mostraba a Sam el afecto, agradecimiento, cariño y respeto que le tengo, es… una tradición humana ¿no es así Sam?—El arcángel sabía que su hermano era ingenuo y esperaba que se tragara esa fanfarronería.

—Sí, sí, es como él dijo…—Respondió Sam.

—¿Entonces yo tendría que hacer eso también?—Castiel frunció el ceño de nuevo— ¿Para demostrarle mi respeto y agradecimiento a Sam?

—No te atrevas—Gritó Gabriel, quien inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos— Quiero decir, no puedes besar a cualquiera, solo a la persona por la que tengas más… ¿afecto?—volvió a mentir Gabriel, aunque no era del todo falso, los humanos sí que besaban a las personas por las que sentían afecto.

—¡Y está prohibido besar a alguien que ya ha besado tu hermano!—Casi gritó Sam.

—Entiendo, entonces, me marcho—Dijo Castiel y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Tenía un nuevo conocimiento sobre la cultura humana, creía que sería mejor llevar a cabo esa tradición cuanto antes, se dirigió al bunker, donde sabía que se encontraba su protegido ¿Qué mejor persona para demostrarle su agradecimiento que Dean? Dean había sido valiente y había luchado a su lado, debía de hacerlo, demostrarle su afecto, respeto, agradecimiento ¿y qué era lo último que había dicho Gabriel?... no había tiempo de recordarlo, ahí estaba Dean, en la cocina, preparándose un emparedado, Castiel caminó rápidamente hacia Dean, lo giró hacia él y unió sus labios a los del Winchester.

—¿Cas? ¿Pero qué demonios ha…?—El Winchester no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

El ángel pensó que lo correcto era besarlo como lo había hecho su hermano, así que lamió los labios del cazador, quien jadeó involuntariamente y jaló a Castiel hacia él, se dieron un largo y profundo beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban y Dean acariciaba con una mano el cabello de Castiel y con la otra subía y bajaba por el brazo de su gabardina.

Castiel había rodeado con ambos brazos a su protegido y se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto recordó la última cosa que había dicho Gabriel que significaba ese beso para los humanos “Cariño”, si, Dean había sido la opción perfecta para demostrarle todo eso, no había nadie en el universo al que le tuviera más cariño que al Winchester mayor. Por fin se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente por un rato hasta que Dean rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?—Preguntó aun un poco agitado

—Un beso—Respondió el ángel con su característica tranquilidad

—Ya sé que fue un beso, es obvio, pero ¿Por qué?

—Para decirte que te quiero, es lo que se hace ¿no?, Gabriel dijo que si le tienes cariño a alguien…

—Ah… pues, si, supongo que eso se hace—Respondió el Winchester un poco sonrojado por la repentina confesión, aunque siendo Castiel estaba casi seguro que ni el mismo ángel sabía lo que acababa de decir —¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

— ¿Qué si me gustas? —El ángel lo pensó un poco antes de contestarle al cazador— Si, me gustas

— ¿Gustar, gustar? ¿O solo gustar?— Al Winchester también le gustaba el ángel, desde hacía tiempo, pero no se atrevería a decir nada hasta estar seguro de que era la misma manera de gustar

—Lo siento, Dean, pero no entiendo esa pregunta—El ángel entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza

—Quiero decir que… –Dean abrazó a Castiel y juntó sus labios en un breve beso una vez más— si quisieras… besarme, o abrazarme o quizá algo más… de vez en cuando.

  Castiel colocó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Dean y lo besó de nuevo entreabriendo los labios y permitiéndole al cazador besarlo como lo habían hecho minutos antes, solo que esta vez el beso duró un poco más, el cazador pasó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Castiel y empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo su cuerpo, desde sus pectorales hasta sus caderas, de pronto Castiel se separó, no entendía por qué Dean le había desacomodado la camisa, pero la volvió a acomodar.

— ¿Preguntas si me gustaría besarte de vez en cuando o abrazarte de tanto en tanto? La respuesta es sí, me gustaría besarte y abrazarte todo el día—Respondió por fin Castiel

—Eso quiere decir que, te gusto demasiado, Cas—Dijo el Winchester con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja

— ¿Es eso?—El ángel entrecerró los ojos cuestionando lo que acababa de decir el Winchester

—Claro que te gusto, cualquiera lo puede notar, estás loco por mí

—Yo no estoy… —El ángel calló unos segundos — ¡Oh! ya recordé por qué tenía que ver a Gabriel, necesitaba hacerle una pregunta—El ángel desapareció inmediatamente después de decir eso.

 

—Hey Gabriel…—Castiel se quedó asombrado al ver a su hermano.

— ¡CASTIEL! No te haría nada mal decir que vienes—El arcángel se cubrió con una sábana, pero de nuevo, ya era tarde y lo sabía por la cara de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué están desnudos sobre la cama? ¿Por qué Sam tiene su pajarito dentro de ti? ¿Están jugando al repartidor de Pizza y la niñera?—Las preguntas no dejaban de surgir en la cabeza de Castiel ahora, y de nuevo había olvidado el motivo inicial por el que había ido a ver a su hermano.

—Esto… es lo que haces cuando… te gusta alguien demasiado—Gabriel esta vez no mintió, decidió decirle la verdad a su hermano— Es cuando, sientes que los besos ya no son suficientes, entonces, haces el amor…

—Cuando estás… enamorado… de la otra persona —Añadió Sam, más rojo que un tomate.

—Entiendo, disculpen por interrumpir—El ángel desapareció inmediatamente.

  Ahora tenía un nuevo conocimiento sobre la cultura humana y quería aplicarlo cuanto antes, ahora entendía por qué Dean le había desacomodado la camisa, quería dar el siguiente paso como habían hecho Sam y Gabriel, llegó al bunker en un parpadeo, Dean ya no estaba en la cocina, ahora se encontraba en la mesa comiendo su emparedado, soltando pequeños gemidos de placer con cada mordida, Castiel caminó rápidamente hacia él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo vio fijamente.

—Dean, quiero hacer el amor contigo—Dijo el ángel sin titubear.

El Winchester casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, pero no se lo pensó ni dos veces antes de llevarse a Castiel a su habitación, hoy sería una noche muy larga para los cuatro hermanos.

 

FIN


End file.
